Evolution of Fourtris
by PansymuffinsPedrad
Summary: The story of how Fourtris came to be in Modern days. From the girl across the street to the woman he would love. Its a story of a little girl Tris, and her best friend Tobias and how they grow together.


6 & 8

Tobias had first met Tris the day she moved into the house across the street from his own. He remembered peering out his window to the summer sky, and noticing the moving truck pull away. He was eight-and just as any kid-he was excited to see a little boy moving in next door.

He remembered walking to the door, and knocking. The boy answered, his parents stood behind him. Tobias introduced himself, (strangers they were), and asked to play with the boy. Caleb, was his name. He remembered playing with Caleb the first day. Caleb was seven, and it was quite apparent that he didn't like the same things Tobias did. Tobias still wanted him as a friend though. There were not to many other kids on his street.

Tris-who was Beatrice at the time-had come out to get Caleb for dinner. She was only six, and was already a lot shorter than Tobias. She introduced herself, before taking both boys inside. The sun was setting, and the family invited Tobias over for dinner.

Tobias lived with the Pedrad's. Tris and Caleb's parents-the Priors- found that out easily, and that night both families had a dinner together to get to know each other.

Tobias went over to the Prior's house often. But he learned that Caleb prefered to read books and learn. Tobias remembered walking into Caleb's new room for the first time, a week after he moved in. The walls were gray, but covered in posters. Posters of each planet on the walls, a book shelf, and a small white board covered in his multiplication table. Caleb was a smart kid, and Tobias wasn't _anything_ like him.

Tris was there too. She wanted to show Tobias her room like any normal six year old would. Her's was bare, but roomy. A bean bag in one corner, a heater in the other, a small dresser, a bed. She had picture frames on her dresser, some of her family some of her. Her room was very mature for her age. She was like him in ways he didn't know. He liked to play with her, she was adventurous. That day they started their adventure, going to the creek behind the house and being warriors. They had stick swords and would fight bad guys. They would play together.

The two of them played all summer. Tobias would always wake up rush over to play. He even brought his brother's Zeke and Uriah and all four would play together. Nerf gun wars and games, Tris was _always_ his partner. But he liked it better when he was only playing with Tris. He went over and played with her a lot anyways.

When he was eight, he declared Tris his best friend, they did everything together. She did too. And that was something that would last for a long time. He knew that. He didn't mind that she was younger, or a girl. She was _his_ best friend, and he was her's.

* * *

11 & 13

Tobias never thought anything of his friendship with Tris. At least, he didn't though elementary school. Middle school was where he was so afraid to loose his friend. It hit him hard, he didn't want to lose the one person he had gotten close to, even if he wouldn't admit it.

They were watching a movie, at his house. Zeke and Uriah were out playing basketball. When the credits ended, Tobias sat in silence. .School was starting soon, she would be a sixth grader, he would be an eighth. He was old enough to know things, and he denied Zeke every time his brother had accused Tris of being his crush.

"Tris…? " He asked in the silence.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Tris looked shocked. She had only used the word love with her family.

"As a friend!" Tobias added quickly.

"Yes...but wh-"

"Middle school is coming up and it changes people…" Tobias said sadly.

"Okay…?"

"I don't want you to change."

Tris smiled, she shook her head. "I won't."

"That's what they all say-"

"Well they don't mean it like I do."

He smiled. "You really are my best friend. Remember that when you meet new ones." He joked.

"Course Tobias." She was the only one who still used that name with him. During the summer Tobias started playing football, nothing too big. His jersey number was Four. That's what they called him now. Even his teachers started joining.

"Promise, Tris?"

"Promise is a big word. It can make anything, or break everything." she was smart, for an upcoming sixth grader.

"Tris…" He was scared. He didn't want her gone, he didn't have anyone to turn to. Anyone who knew all his silly secrets, and his goals.

"I don't promise you, I'll prove it to you."

Tobias smiled, and grabbed a water from the fridge. "Want to start another movie?"

"Course." She grabbed the popcorn bowl and the two pre-teens sat to watch the TV. He didn't pay attention and thought about his friend. All the silly secrets he had, all the inside jokes and laughter they shared. He _was_ a teenager. _Technically..._ But she made him feel like he was eight again. She was still short, he had a growth spurt and use to _tower_ over her. She grew too, but he didn't mind that she was shorter. And she was kinda cute.

 _Maybe it is a crush. But she's my best friend._ He never would positively say he liked her. He desperately convinced himself that she was his little sister, but that put a sour taste in his mouth. The things he does for her is more than a friend would, but he cared about her nevertheless. Crush was the farthest he would ever go to describe her, and half the time he just ignored it and pretended he didn't feel that way. But he was only _thirteen._ He didn't know anything yet, only that she would always be there for him.

* * *

14 & 16

It all took a turn when she finally went to high school. He was a junior, she was a freshman. He joined the football team, she tried out for the cheer team. She got in. Tobias was of course worried about the kind of person she would be, but soon learned otherwise. She defied the stereotype, she was the kindest, most selfless cheer captain there was. He loved that about her, and was happy to see her at all his games.

He was happy to _see_ her at all his games. Yes, he was a teenage male, he didn't mind seeing her in the short skirt. Of course, he was still her friend, he always fought to keep his eyes on her face. He was a gentleman like that. He did notice the bubbly feeling he got when she caught his eyes across the field, or when she hugged him after the game. He loved that. He loved his friends support, at least, that's what he told himself anyways.

Yes seeing her in the skirt-though he would never admit it-made his stomach churn, but it was on days where she wore one of his jerseys that made his heart flutter. The days where she wasn't cheering on the cheerleading team, but sitting in the stands in an oversized shirt that belonged to him. He remembered feeling his face flush from under the helmet. She was his biggest fan, and he knew it. She didn't feel like a little sister then. He didn't know what to think.

Zeke teased him all the time about it. Zeke _was_ on his football team, and he saw the look Tobias got. Before every play he would wiggle his eyebrows to Tobias who would look away. When he was younger Tobias could easily blame these feelings as friendship or a little crush, but now…

During the school days, he would walk with her to class, (they rarely classes together because of the year gap between their graduating classes) and he would always stand and talk with her until the warning bell rang. It was worth it to him, even if he had to sprint to his class at the other end of school. It was worth getting the hug from her that sent thrills through his body. He could wait to see her next.

Not only did Zeke tease him but, he was always asked about Tris from everyone. They always asked if he was dating her. No, he couldn't ever date her. That's what he thought when the question popped up. (Which it did _all_ the time). Many people called them the dream couple, head cheerleader, quarterback. He didn't care, he snapped at people for it. But in all honesty, a part of him wished it was true. He didn't know why, but dating her use to seem weird, but it was almost like that changed.

Yet every time the thought entered his brain, he shoved it aside. _She is my friend._

* * *

15 & 17

Over the summer, Tobias held a party. She showed up, just like always. Not dressed too fancy, but good enough to make Tobias flush red.

Tris of course walked over to talk to him, they spent most of the night together until another boy interrupted them. The boy started talking to Tris, and Tobias felt something bubble his chest.

Anger.

He blamed it on protecting. Told himself that he was trying to protect Tris, but even he knew he was jealous. He knew he liked her. He gave up denying it. Why should he. He knew that she looked up to him like an older brother, so why should he deny what he is feeling. He would never tell her though.

The boy took Tris away, and Tobias felt the nerve to follow. Whoever the boy was, he had pulled Tris aside and had her cornered. The stranger tried to kiss Tris who protested and turned her head. Tobias had enough, he pulled the guy away by his collar and punched him in the jaw.

Tris was blushing, the stranger walked off, angry. Tobias was fuming. He _liked_ Tris, and hated the fact that someone would try to hurt her or take advantage of her.

After that, Tris hugged him tight. Together they left to his room while the party took place downstairs. Tobias would admit having the girl he liked sitting on his bed made feelings arise in him he didn't know he had. He bottled those up, and left them. He didn't want to stir up something he could tame.

They sat and talked for hours, he felt like he did when they were younger. When there was no stress, popularity, when it was just them two against the world. His heart burned, and he was about to say something when a pillow his his head. The two of them were kids again, having a pillow fight instead of socializing with their guest. He would rather have it this way. He always liked it this way, just him and her.

It was apparent she didn't share his feelings. And he understood that. She had looked at him like a brother that whole time. Even though he didn't know it, he always thought of her as something more. But best friends is what they both had agreed on almost ten years ago, and though there were no other suggestions, he wished she would look at _him_ as something more.

She didn't notice the looks she got from everyone. She was beautiful, kind, energetic, but shy. She was every guy's dream. _Even his._ But she was oblivious to all of that. Even if he was the closest person in her life. But the less she knew the better. She didn't need to know why she made his heart race, or his stomach churn, or his face burn. She didn't need to know how she made him feel.

But in his heart he always thought differently. _Maybe she does._

* * *

16 & 18

It was a going away party for Tobias and Zeke. HIgh school was over, it was their last summer before he had to leave.

Tris who had grown and filled out. Tobias obviously noticed. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she talked with some of her other friends. _In that dress you can see her shape…_

Zeke tapped his shoulder. "Tell her."

"Tell her what?"

Zeke sipped some of his soda, and shook his head. "Tell her how you feel. We are leaving for _college_ soon. Nothing to lose. She should know."

Tobias never told anyone how he felt about Tris, but it was apparent to everyone but her.

Tris had walked over by now, and was happily talking with Tobias.

Tobias cleared his throat and began to speak. "So um..Tris...I uh, I have something to admit…I-"

Tris was paying full attention, at least, that was until she saw a boy walk through the door. "Oh my God, that's Carson. How do I look?"

Tobias glanced at Zeke quickly, who was frowning. Tobias then turned to Tris who was messing with her hair. "Beautiful."

She hugged him quick. "Thank you Tobias." She whispered before running off to talk to the boy. "Remind me to listen later?" She was off.

Zeke's eyes were full of pity. "Dude…"

"It's fine." Tobias snapped. "Nothing could happen between us anyway. It's too late."

Zeke shook his head. "Don't tell me that."

But Tobias finally felt the fact sink in. The girl he liked would always think of him as an older brother. She would never know how much he _liked_ her. How much he admired her.

"You could tell her another time…" Zeke brought up.

Tobias shook his head. He looked over to where the boy had kissed Tris's cheek. "It's too late." He repeated.

"For a very popular, prom king, and quarterback, you seem pretty defeated." Zeke tried to joke. It didn't work. Tobias just started at them in the corner. He wished that was him, holding Tris. the boy just stood their, holding her hand as they talked to some other people. _If only that was me._ He loved the fact that Tris was his best friend. But he hated the fact at the same time. Not because he wanted to be more than friends, but because best friends don't have secrets, and this was a secret that he would have to keep forever.

The thought made him leave the party. He walked into his room and stared at the picture of Tris and him on his dresser. He put in in his box for his dorm room he would be moving into, and looked out the window. _I found the right one, at the wrong time._ He cursed himself out and sat against the wall. He felt a sinking, stabbing pain in his chest. _I found the right one, at right time, but acted too late._ And he wished it was different. But it's not.

* * *

19 & 21

A Couple years after college, Tobias came home to visit Hana and hang with his family for spring break. He was sitting on the curb of the street staring at the stars. After a few years, his heart never fully healed. Why would it. The girl he had known forever never got the chance to know his true feelings.

It was footsteps pounding down the street that caused him to look up. In a daze he saw Tris, older, taller. He noticed her tears as she was closer. She was crying.

Tobias stood up and cut her off. It had been about two year since he last saw her. "Tris?"

She pushed him away. "Go away."

"No, tell me what happened."

Her lip wobbled. "My boyfriend che-cheated on m-me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Tobias felt anger burn in his chest. "Tris, I'm so…"

"Why do you care!?" She pulled out of his grasp, tears dripped onto the sidewalk. "You've been gone, you never called, never visited. I'm surprised you are here." She sounded angry.

"What do you mean? I've known you for so long Tris-"

"And you never called to see how it was going. I finished high school without one word from you!"

Tobias didn't know what to say. He didn't call he missed her too much and the guilt that he never told her. "I care about you Tris."

"I don't care _Four._ "

"Tris-"

She tried to pull away. "Tris!" He said again pulling her into his arms. "I couldn't...I would feel guilty if I called you." He admitted. _No secrets as best friends…._

"I don't understa-"

"I _care_ about you." He pulled her closer. "I wanted to tell you, but I-"

"Tobias, let me go." She said quieter.

He shook his head. "No." He kissed her. He had wanted to for so long, and if she never wanted to see him again, he needed to get it out of his system. He held her tight against him, she was shocked at first, frozen in her spot. He pulled away, realizing his mistake. _Not the way to tell her…_ She stopped him, pulling herself to him and kissing him back. He felt as if the world was his, as if he finally understood.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry I never told you before…"

"Told me what?" He voice was quiet. Her streaked cheeks dry of tears.

"I liked you. Back when I was in high school...heck, middle school. I liked you and I never told you and I'm sorry."

Tris frowned. Tobias looked away. He continued. "I know you never liked me the same way, Tris, I just-"

She kissed him again. He melted at her touch. _This is what I've wanted._ "No, I had the biggest crush on you, such a long time ago it seems."

"Do you still….?" he held his breath. His heart raced and that might have been from the fact she was so close to him. All these years and she was right as his fingertips.

"I…."

He looked away. "I get it. You weren't expecting to see me, you are heartbroken, and I just kissed you-"

"I kissed you too, didn't I?" She stopped him.

"You...yes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much Tobias."

He smiled. "I have too, but that doesn't answer-"

"No, I don't."

His heart sunk and he pulled away from her grasp. "That's okay, I get it-"

"I don't still have a crush on you Tobias….I like you more than alittle crush." she admitted.

His heart pounded. He smiled the biggest smile he ever had. "Really? After all this time?"

"Yeah." She whispered. She stepped closer to him, the stars shining on her hair making it sparkle. Tobias couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He kissed her again, with passion from all the years he's felt this way. Pulled her to him, kissed her hard. She pulled away, and he smiled. "It was hard when I was falling in love with you, and I tried to be your friend, because when I looked at you, you were everything I wanted to have.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Love?"

Tobias looked back into her own shining blue eyes. "Yeah. I realized it the other day, in my dorm. There was a picture of us two, I miss that. My heart aches when you're away, you're always on my mind. I imagined telling you all this so many different ways, and never had one started or turned out like this. I...I love you Tris. I always have, and it was _never_ as a friend. I'm sorry I left, I couldn't….I was hurt. Sometimes being hurt and in pain can mask away all other things. These years have flew by. Not because you were gone, but because I wanted to be at your side. Now I am. I am not asking you of anything, no. I get if you don't want to be a thing, I get if it's too late for that. I just...you need to know how much I want _you_ in my life. Yes as my best friend, but also as more."

She smiled. "I...I...love you too."

He smiled too. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've known you so long, and It was always like we were dating. I'm not afraid to tell you that because it's true."

Tobias held her close. "Good, because you are no longer my best friend, I hope you know."

She laughed. "What am I then?"

"You're mine. I'm yours. It's so simple we missed it so long ago. I wish I could go back in time and tell you earlier."

She wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

The world was complete. It felt complete to him, almost like he was seeing the world for the first time. It was refreshing. His best friend….The one girl he truly loved in his life."


End file.
